pathfinderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Harrow
There are now a number of pages that approach this topic in a few ways, so it might be good to confirm that this is how we should organize this material. Some or all of these pages might need to be merged into longer articles, or perhaps be refocused. This is just a statement of how I understand the focus of these pages at present. Harrow Deck (game aid) is the Pathfinder Chronicles publication. Harrow overviews the topic and describes the process of performing a harrowing. Harrow deck overviews the actual deck and the basic symbolism of the cards. Harrowing is a 3rd-level spell that may or may not be used when performing a harrowing. Harrower describes a person who performs a harrowing, focusing on the prestige class. List of harrow cards serves as a brief reference for each card and (perhaps) its symbolism. Towers is a gambling game that can be played with the deck. I tagged most of these with Category:Harrow for a quick reference. Harrow Deck (game aid) seems to consistently refer to the form of divination as a "harrowing" and performing the divination as "performing a harrowing". Thus, I am a little unsure if the name of the Harrow page is a little inaccurate or unclear. If you have thoughts about how this topic or these pages should be organized, please advise. --Goblin Witchlord 06:22, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :I think this may be a topic worthy of a disambiguation page. Much of the description you give here can be included as descriptions of the various pages, just formatted differently. I think we may want to use Harrow as the main disambiguation page, and move the content from that page to Harrow deck or Harrowing (as in the process of using the Harrow. We could then further disambiguate by renaming the current Harrowing page as Harrowing (spell). If we do this, the disambiguation template should be changed to direct users from any of the individual articles to the main disambiguation page. It seems you have the basic gist of how it should be organized, so now it's just a matter of implementing the system we have in place. -- yoda8myhead 06:39, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::After a late night of insomnia, part of which was spent thinking absently about the wiki, I have a different opinion than I did last night. I think that Harrow and Harrow deck can be combined into a single article under the title "Harrow", which is the system of divination. Symbolism, performing a harrow, etc. are all relevant topics to the same article and should be combined. Harrow Deck (game aid) can probably be un-disambiguated, especially since Harrow deck will be combined with Harrow. The harrowing spell should simply be called Harrowing and the PrC simply Harrower. I think we only need to have a disambiguation header from Harrow to Harrow Deck, as these are most likely to be confused with one another for people internally linking or searching the site. -- yoda8myhead 17:53, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :::OK, I've folded most of the content from Harrow deck into the main Harrow article. Harrow deck is essentially a stub/placeholder at present. The headers/sections of Harrow might ought be renamed to fit better with the wiki's style. --Goblin Witchlord 15:30, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Merge? ::Would it be a good idea to make Harrow Deck a candidate for merging or deletion? :::I would think so yes. Why don't you verify that all of the info in Harrow deck is in Harrow, and then put a delete template on Harrow deck. After that, we can give it a few days and then get rid of it. —Aeakett 17:43, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::It should have the template, not , so that we leave a redirect behind. We may also consider making Harrow deck into the existing product page to get rid of the parentheticals on Harrow Deck (game aid). In either case, we need to use the "What links here" feature to make sure references that intend to go to the product page do so, and ones that maintain an in-world point of view do so as well. —yoda8myhead 20:16, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::The template has been added to Harrow Deck with the suggestion that it be merged with Harrow Deck (game aid). All of the information on the Harrow Deck page is also covered on the Harrow page.--TheEldritchMrShiny 21:19, October 20, 2010 (UTC)